Mario Kart Ulitmate Storm
Characters Startables *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Baby Mario *Wario *Waluigi *King Boo *Yoshi Wiggler *Toad *Shy Guy *Baby Peach *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Donkey Kong Jr. Unlockables Grand Prix Points Basic controls *'Accelerate:' When drivers hold down the corresponding button, the vehicle goes forward. *'Steer:' Steering lets drivers move around corners. *'Brake:' Braking slows the vehicle to an abrupt stop. *'Reverse:' The driver's kart goes backwards if the driver holds the brake button. If a vehicle reaches maximum top speed, the vehicle will drift instead. *'Look Behind:' Drivers can look behind their vehicle. In this way, drivers can be alert from other drivers incoming to steal their place. Drivers can also use this feature to see where they are going while backing up, or to aim a weapon at an opponent following up. This feature once appeared in Super Mario Kart. *'Drift:' Drivers drift to keep the vehicle's speed and take corners much easily, with the benefit of getting mini-turbos. The feature can be set to happen automatically or when a button is held. Advanced controls performing a successful Rocket Start at Koopa Cape.]] *'Rocket Start:' Drivers can perform a speed boost when a race begins. If drivers hold down the corresponding acceleration button right after the countdown timer displays the number 2, then they will receive an extra speed boost when the word GO! appears on the screen. However, if drivers hold down the acceleration button for too long, when the final beep is heard, their engine bursts and they get an even worse start than a regular one and take a few seconds to recover. *'Mini-Turbo:' When drivers Drift for a reasonable amount of time varying on the vehicle used, blue sparks erupt from the vehicle's rear tires. Releasing the drift button gives them a short burst of speed. In a kart, drivers can keep drifting for longer periods to get orange sparks and a longer boost. However, orange sparks cannot be created on bikes. Of course, the drifting stats of the vehicle used also matters. Drivers can also perform a "standing mini-turbo" by holding the brake/drift and acceleration buttons at the same time. A mini-turbo can't be performed when drifting is set to automatic, but the standing mini-turbo can. *'Jumps': If players are jumping over ramps or mushrooms, the length of the jump can be controlled by up (shorter jump) and down (longer jump). *'Tricks:' Drivers can pull off a trick when they jump in order to gain a momentary mini-turbo. Drivers can perform a trick by flicking the Wii Remote, pressing the on Classic Controller, or on the GameCube Controller in any direction when going off a ramp or hill. They obtain a speed boost when landing. *'Wheelie:' Wheelies can be performed only when drivers are riding Bikes. Drivers are able to increase their speed when they lift up the front of their bike. While drivers hold the front of the bike up, the bike can hardly turn. The wheelie can be ended by braking, hopping, waiting for the wheelie to end, or simply setting the Wii Wheel or Wii Remote back down or pressing . If drivers are bumped into while they are performing a Wheelie, they lose most of their speed. * Bullet Bill: If flying as Bullet Bill, its route can be controlled a little bit with left and right. The range may differ for every part of a track. Modes of play in SNES Mario Circuit 3.]] *'Grand Prix' (1 player) In this mode, the player races against eleven other CPU players in a quest to finish in first. There are eight cups to choose from, ranging from the most to the least difficult. Drivers earn points by placing within twelve positions (see chart above). A driver with the most points at the end of the four races wins the cup. The driver will be awarded a grade for their racing performance at the end of the cup. *'Time Trial' (1 player) Drivers race for the fastest time on a selected course. The fastest record is able to be raced again as a ghost. Drivers can also race staff records, or Regional Records/Champions and World Records/Champions (Wi-Fi must be used) and Friend Records (Friend must be registered, friend must send the ghost for Ghost Races, and Wi-Fi also must be used.) *'VS Race' (1 to 4 players, up to 12 online) Drivers can race to their own custom settings, but it is otherwise relatively the same to Grand Prix, other than the fact that drivers can see the other racers' character's names. The driver may choose a Solo Race, where they try to win for themselves, or Team Race, where two teams, red and blue, try to win for the team in order to gather the most points and beat the other. *'Battle' (1 to 4 players, up to 12 online) Drivers team up with each other in a battle for the most points. Items only work against the opposite team, and have no effect on the team that use them. The player can only select the Standard Kart or Bike. There are two ways to battle: **''Balloon Battle'': All drivers get three balloons and must use the items to hit the opponents to pop their balloons and get one point for every hit. If drivers lose all of their balloons, one point is deducted and remain out for a while to be brought back to the battle with three balloons once more. **''Coin Runners'': The goal for drivers is to obtain more coins with their team than the other. In the top right corner of the screen, the score shows, which are the coins obtained altogether for each team. If drivers hit opponents, opponents drop their Coins. The certain amount of Coins dropped depends on the item that hits the player, and the amount of coins that the player has already gathered. **''Bom-Omb Battle (Custom) : NOTE: this is a hack client online / offline game. The Battle Courses Bom-Omb Will Be Difficulty, They Get Unlimited Balloons The're Red, Blue, Yellow and Green Team. Grand Prix Mode, 50cc'' The Low Lite Speec and 100cc Average Standard Speed; if all the Grand Prix's are won in a single engine class, the other vehicle type will become available for it. Mirror Mode is unlocked by scoring first place on all 150cc Grand Prix. Items Mario Kart Wii includes no new yet items from the previous games: the Mega Mushroom and the POW Block, and brings back the Thunder Cloud (from the Mario Kart Arcade GP installments). Items can be earned by driving through Item Boxes on the courses, just like in previous games. Once a player has done so, an item will be selected via the Item Roulette. In general, players tend to obtain a weak item such as a Banana or a Green Shell when they are in first. However, if players are in a lower place, they obtain a slightly more powerful item such as a Red Shell or a Thunderbolt is more frequent. Usually, the lower the place of the player, the rarer and more powerful the item they get. Stars, Mega Mushrooms, and Bullet Bills are examples of powerful items as they provide speed boosts and invincibility. Bonuses All of the characters in the game have their own set of bonuses that boost certain stats for their vehicles. Units are out of 80, so a stat bonus of 3 would make a stat three points better than normal.Mario Kart Wii Stat Table Vehicles There are thirty-six total vehicles in the Wii U installment. 18 karts, 18 bikes, each divided into the 3 weight classes, making 6 and 6 available to each character, 3 and 3 to begin (thus making half of the vehicles unlockables). Each has 7 stats which are shown during character selection: *'Speed:' How high the top speed of the vehicle is. This does not affect off-road travel. *'Weight:' How heavy a vehicle is. With a higher weight, the player can knock lighter characters away by ramming them. Bikes are usually lighter than karts, but there are some exceptions, especially when size classes are applied. *'Acceleration:' How quickly the vehicle's top speed is achieved from a non-moving position. *'Handling:' How tight the vehicles can normally turn. Usually opposes the drift rating. *'Drift:' How tight the vehicle turns while using the drifting maneuver. Usually opposes the handling rating. *'Off-Road:' How much speed the vehicle retains when off of the track. A low rating of this can cause a near-standstill for the vehicle. *'Mini-Turbo:' When using the manual drift option, how effective a mini-boost will be. While all vehicles can perform a blue spark mini-turbo, only karts can execute an orange spark mini-turbo. The following table includes vehicles in order of class primarily. The last half of each of these six sub-sections is the way the vehicle drifts (whether it's an internal drift or an external drift) and the unlockables; the right-hand column describes the requirement to unlock it: if it is a single cup, it must be simply won. The stats are displayed with number values, with the units being out of 80. Normal staff ghosts Custom staff ghosts (Hack) Category:Nintendo Switch Games